He Is Straight
by Dea Lu
Summary: Chanyeol tau Baekhyun itu straight. Bahkan Ia juga tau mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon noona. ChanBaek! An EXO Fanfiction! Gara-gara denger berita tentang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang pacaran :') DLDR! Review, yes


**H****e is ****S****traight…**

**Cast: **ChanBaek with Kim Taeyeon and Sandara Park (Just mentioned)

**Disclaimer**: Story is MINE, The Cast Belongs to GOD and theirself. Except the OC and the Story is pure from my brain! _**I'm Not Do a Plagiat in here!**_

**Summary:**: Chanyeol tau Baekhyun itu straight. Bahkan Ia juga tau mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon _noona_. ChanBaek! An EXO Fanfiction!

**A/N: **Hai Semua! Dea kembali dengan FF aneh ini. Sebenarnya, ini Dea tulis saat lagi galau-galaunya ngedenger berita Baekhyun yang pacaran ama Taeyeon. Pas itu baru pulang sekolah, panas-panas dan jadinya tambah panas saat ngedenger berita itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja terbesit buat bikin FF nista ini.

Hehehe, maaf kalau aneh. Bikinnya tanpa mikir sih *Ditabok*. Yaudah, baca aja, deh :3

**WARNING! : TYPO. ALUR KECEPATAN. CERITA ANEH, OOC! AU! GJ! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reding**

**.**

**.**

**-DL-**

Chanyeol menatap jam dinding yang menggantung di kamarnya. Sudah jam 4 pagi namun dia tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih terus memikiran namja itu, teman sekamarnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalik-balikan tidurnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Namun, entah mengapa dia tidak ingin tertidur. Dia ingin menunggu Baekhyun. Teman yang bahkan telah ia anggap lebih. Bisa jadi seorang saudara atau _lainnya_.

_Kriek…_

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan dan Chanyeol sebisa mungkin segera menutup matanya, berpura-pur untuk tertidur. Dia dapat merasakan derap langkah kaki Baekhyun yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah tidur, ya? Hmm," Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bila tangan lentik itu merapikan selimutnya yang memang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya yang tidak bisa diam.

"_Jaljayo, _Chanyeol," Chanyeol dapat merasakan bila _hyung_nya itu membelai lembut rambutnya. Oh, sungguh Chanyeol merindukan belaian lembut itu. selanjutnya yang Chanyeol dengan adalah suara selimut yang tertarik dan suara dengkuran halus.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat dirasa Baekhyun telah tertidur. Dia menatap sakit kearah namja yang terlihat kecapekan itu. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu pulang pagi. Dan dia tau alasannya, bahkan seluruh member EXO dan SM mengetahuinya. Sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya normal, namun sangatlah sakit.

_Baekhyun berkencan dengan Taeyeon noona_.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo _hyung_ jahat! Lihatlah! Banyak sekali Chansoo moment di konser kita kemarin!" Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk kearah laptopnya dengan pandangan kesal. Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dari arah dapur. Jongin dan Sehun yang tadinya focus kearah laptop pun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kyungsoo _hyung _sekarang dekat banget sama Chanyeol_ hyung_, dan Jongin cemburu," Jelas Sehun dengan polosnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya. Menurutnya, itu sesuatu yang wajar karena mereka adalah saudara.

"Lalu kenapa, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak suka Kyungsoo _hyung_ dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol _hyung_~" Jongin merengek. Walau begitu, dia tau Kyungsoo tak akan berbaik hati menghampirinya lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Cih, kau cari muka deh, Jongin!" Sahut Sehun lalu mulai mengambil alih laptop Jongin. Jongin merengut lalu menjitak kepala Sehun gemas.

"Panggil aku'_hyung_' bodoh!" Seru Jongin tidak terima. Mari kita biarkan duo maknae itu tengah sibuk dengan laptop berwarna hitam itu. sekarang kita coba lihat keadaan yang lainnya.

"Chanyeol_-ah ~_" Chanyeol—yang tengah duduk damai di ruang tengah—terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Jongdae duduk di sebelahnya dan mengintip kerah laptopnya. EXO-M memang masih berada di Korea. Katanya, minggu depan mereka baru kembali ke China untuk menggelar konser mereka di Beijing.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan sesegera mungkin me-_minimize Google Chrome_ yang tengah terbuka disana. Jongdae selalu saja begitu. Selalu mengejutkan orang lain. Jongdae merengut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan kawanya itu.

"Ah! Chanyeol tadi buka apaan hayo?" Jongdae menyeringai kepada Chanyeol saat melihat reaksi aneh sahabatnya itu saat mengetahui kedatangannya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tak buka apa-apa, Jongdae!" Seru Chanyeol. Jongdae memincingkan matanya.

"Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh melihat _google chrome_mu?" Tanya Jongdae yang sukses membuat Chanyeol ter-_skak mat_.

"Hm, terserahlah. Tapi, kau tak perlu berkomentar apa-apa, okay?" Chanyeol mengalah pada _hyung_nya yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan itu. Chanyeol dengan sebisa mungkin tak menghiraukan kehadiran Jongdae dan kembali membuka _google chrome_nya, melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"MWOYA?! BAEKHYUN DAN—Emmphh….!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat pemuda pendek itu berteriak keras. Chanyeol tanpa ampun segera membekap mulut Jongdae. Jongdae terlihat sesak nafas saat dibekap oleh Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, bodoh!" Chanyeol mendesis kesal pada Jongdae lalu melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Jongdae itu. Jongdae langsung mengap-mengap kekurangan oksigen.

"Uhuk, astaga, Chanyeol! Kau mau membunuhku?!" Tanya Jongdae dengan nada meninggi.

"Hm, sebenarnya sih mau. Tapi berhubung saya baik, jadi kaga usah, deh," Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Jongdae memutar matanya dan lebih memilih untuk melihat ke layar laptop Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol ternyata tengah membuka sebuah artikel mengenai Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang tengah berkencan kemarin. Salah satu dari _sasaeng_ melihat mereka tengah berkencan pada pukul 2 pagi. Jam yang amat tidak normal bagi orang biasa untuk berkencan.

"Kalian ngapain? Menggosipi diriku?" Chanyeol maupun Jongdae terlonjak saat member tertua di _beagle line_ itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka. Chanyeol secara refleks segera menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikannya dan Jongdae nyaris menjerit.

"Eh? Enggak, kok!" Chanyeol dengan gagap menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Bohong, aku dengar kalian menyerukan namaku disini. Apa yang kalian lihat, eh?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. Ia menatap tajam pada dua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Eh? Aniya! _Hyung_ salah dengar!" Tukas Jongdae dengan cepat. Namun Baekhyun terlihat tidak percaya. Dia lantas menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Be-benar, Baek! Kita tidak tengah menggosipimu!" Tegas Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun percaya dan segera berlalu. Chanyeol dan Jongdae dapat bernafas lega sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap layar _smartphone_nya dengan pandangan sedih. Foto-foto mengenai BaekYeon _moment_ semakin banyak semenjak fans mengetahui mengenai hubungan dekat antara main vocal dari EXO-K dan SNSD tersebut. Chanyeol hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Seharusnya ia tau bila ia salah.

Chanyeol sempat menerawang. Masih mungkinkah adanya BaekYeol _moment_ lagi? Masihkah mereka dapat dekat di depan umum? Ataukah Baekhyun sendiri yang akan mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Taeyeon _noona_?

"Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol buru-buru menyembunyikan _smartphone_nya di bantalnya saat Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka. Chanyeol segera menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur seperti biasanya.

"Aku tau kau masih terbangun, Yeol-ah," ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dihadapannya, terlihatlah Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau terlihat tak suka mengenai hubunganku dengan Taeyeon _noona_, benarkah itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam. Apakah tingkahnya yang terlalu _over_ sehingga Baekhyun dapat mengetahui ketidaksukaannya?

"Hhh, Chanyeol-ah, apakah aku tidak pantas dengannya? Apakah aku terlalu muda untuknya?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab namun malah menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Ti-Tidak," Kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tau, bila itu hanyalah sebuah _fake smile_ yang dibuat-buat oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Bohong. Bila bukan seperti itu, lantas mengapa kau tak suka dengan kami?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol terdiam menatap _hyung_nya yang sepertinya akan menangis itu. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun akan tetap seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Baekhyun yang mudah rapuh.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya lalu memeluk _hyung_ tersayangnya. Ia amat mencintai namja ini dan ia tau itu salah. Namun, inilah cinta. Datang kepada seseorang tanpa memandang fisik orang tersebut.

"Lalu mengapa Chanyeol tak suka? Aku dengar, Kyungsoo sering melihatmu menangis saat melihat keakrabanku dengan Taeyeon _noona_. Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol suka sama Taeyeon _noona_?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. _Aku suka kamu, Baekhyun. Bukan Taeyeon _noona, Batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mencintai Taeyeon _noona_," Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Bohong! Chanyeol pasti menyukai Taeyeon _Noona_! Chanyeol pasti cemburu padaku. Chanyeol pasti—"

"Ssst!" Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun terdiam. "Aku memang cemburu Baekhyun. Tapi bukan padamu, melainkan pada Taeyeon _noona_," Chanyeol mendesah saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menangis lalu mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bila Baekhyun kaget mendengar penuturannya. Chanyeol tau dia sia-sia mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun tak akan mau berpacaran dengannya. Baekhyun _straight_ dan dia tidak. Chanyeol seharusnya tau itu dan tidak boleh menentangnya.

"A-Apa?" Kali ini BAekhyun kembali melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol menunduk berusaha untuk menghindar dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Lu-Lupakan hal itu, Baekhyun. Aku.. aku mau tidur," Chanyeol segera kembali pada ranjangnya lalu menutup matanya dan tidur membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Mengapa Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun, namun namja itu enggan untuk menjawabnya atau sekedar membuka matanya. "Kukira kau suka dengan Dara _noona_…" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. "Mengapa kau tak ingin berpacaran dengannya saja? Bukankah kau tak akan sedih melihatku dengan Taeyeon _noona _lagi?" Bisik Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol hanya diam dan berusaha untuk _benar-benar _tertidur.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu," Chanyeol dapat mendengar samar-samar suara Baekhyun sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap.

"Whoaaa! Chanyeol _hyung_ sudah pacaran dengan Dara-_noona_?!" Jongin tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan di pagi hari ini. Namja itu seperti kekurangan kerjaan di hari libur ini. Dia jadi terlihat sebagai member paling update di saat liburan kali ini. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin pun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menyesap tehnya di ruang makan. Baekhyun sedikit mengulas senyumannya.

"Apa?! Ya ampun! Sudah ada 2 member yang punya pacar di EXO, eoh?" Tanya Suho yang mulai mendekati Jongin. Namja tertua di EXO-K itu tampak terkejut usai membaca sebuah artikel yang terpampang di layar laptop Jongin.

"Hahaha! Suho _hyung _kalah dengan anak buahnya sendiri! Huahahaa~" Sang Maknae tertawa keras saat melihat raut wajah Suho yang entah mengapa ia terjemahkan menjadi 'Aduh-Aku-Kalah-_Start_'.

"Hey! Bukan begitu juga, _maknae_!" Suho mengejar maknae EXO itu. Jongin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perlakuan kedua namja itu. apalagi Suho yang terlihat kewalahan saat mengejar Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol yang tadinya akan menelan teh yang ia minum pun menjadi tersedak saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dengan cukup keras. Setelah menenangkan diri, Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Jongdae yang hanya nyengir melihatnya tersedak itu.

"Kau mau apa, Jongdae?!" Tanya Chanyeol kesal. Jongdae kembali menampakkan cengirannya yang khas.

"Cuma menyapa," Jongdae lalu menarik kursi di sebelah Chanyeol lalu mendudukinya. Ia lalu menatap namja tiang itu dengan pandangan menilai.

"Jadi, kau pacaran dengan Dara _noona_? Kau ini mau melampiaskan amarahmu padanya?" Tanya Jongdae heran. Ya, memang Jongdae telah tau perihal Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun. Jongdae tak sengaja mendengar gumaman kesal Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin menjauhinya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol membalasnya singkat bahkan terkesan tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Jongdae menghela nafas.

"Jadi, mengapa kau memilih untuk berpacaran dengan Dara _noona_?" Tanya Jongdae. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku namja. Bukankah itu wajar bila aku berpacaran dengan Dara _noona_?" Tanya Chanyeol tertawa. Namun Jongdae malah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan selidik.

"Kau berusaha membohongiku, kan?" Tanya Jongdae. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hhh, ya. Sebenarnya, ini adalah permintaan Baekhyun," Balas Chanyeol.

"Hah?! Jadi namja pendek itu memintamu untuk berpacaran dengan Dara _noona_ dan kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Jongdae tak percaya. Chanyeol mengangguk sembari menyesap kembali tehnya.

"Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol kembali tersedak saat Jongdae yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Chanyeol merutuki sifat Jongdae yang selalu berteriak di saat yang tidak tepat tersebut.

"Uhuk! Memangnya kenapa, sih? Yang pacaran kan aku, mengapa yang sewot kamu?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal. Jongdae terdiam sebentar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga kata Chanyeol, sih.

"Tapi… kau kan masih mencintai Baekhyun, kan?" Kali ini Chanyeol-lah yang terdiam. Namun detik kemudian, Chanyeol mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba _move on_, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis. Jongdae bungkam. Dalam hati ia bertanya,

_Benarkah Chanyeol akan _move on_?_

**-END-**

Bagaimana? Aneh, ya? Maafkan Dea. Dea tau ini gantung /slap/

Nah, untuk mempersingkat, ya. Ada yang berniat buat** Review?** :3

Thank you sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Apalagi buat nge-_**review**_~ *Bow*

DL . 140619


End file.
